


Tattoos Can Be Kinky, Right?

by PrinceSiegfried



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear visits Mizuki's tattoo shop, the Black Needle for a tattoo. Things get heated afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos Can Be Kinky, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I live with someone who does tattoos or I would've had to watch hours upon hours of tattoo videos to get this scene right. Little does he know I needed the information for accurate porn B) 
> 
> [Here's what the tattoo is supposed to look like!](http://bioexpedition.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Two_Moon_Jellyfish_-_Aurelia_Aurita_600.jpg)

    The door chime sounded melodiously as a tall, familiar figure entered the small but well decorated building - the Black Needle. It was 2:00p.m. on the dot, Wednesday, the set schedule for Clear's appointment. Instinctively, Mizuki's olive irises looked up to meet amaranth pink ones. He grinned as he finished pouring a White Russian for one of his regulars - Koujaku. 

     "That's two ounces of vodka, one ounce of coffee liquor, light cream, aaand an ice cube - just for you, Koujaku." He smiled as he twisted the bottle of vodka around his hand before setting it back on the rack. He made a sign to Clear, pointing to the door behind him behind the counter with a wink. Clear hung up his coat before he made his way to the back. 

     "Oh, still at it with your tricks, Mizuki?" Koujaku gave off one of his charming smiles as he sipped his drink. 

     "Hey, I might've been in a hospital for two years, but I've still got it!" Mizuki crossed his arms, huffing proudly. 

     "Ahh, well, I should probably get going - what with you and your, 'busy schedule'. I'll bother you later, yeah?" Koujaku tipped the glass, downing the rest of his drink with a groan. The stool under him screeched as he stood, he handed Mizuki a tip. "Don't spend it all at the candy store." He chuckled, then left with a little wave. 

     Mizuki laughed to himself before he shoved the money into his pocket - he had things to do today. He quickly walked to the front door and locked it, flipping the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. The music around the shop continued to beat, a more digital take of a certain song - he couldn't pinpoint it, but it didn't matter right now. He was at the back door behind the bar before he knew it, and it clicked behind him as he entered the back room. A.K.A., his little tattoo parlor. 

     And sure enough, there was Clear, looking around aimlessly and swinging his feet carelessly as he sat on a wooden stool. "Ahh, Mizuki-san, there you are!" Clear jumped, at Mizuki's side in an instant. He was obviously taller, so it was a little weird to see him jumping up and down. "I've been thinking about today all night! I didn't even sleep! Not that I needed it or-" 

     "Aha, yeah, yeah, i-it's cool." Mizuki waved his arms good willingly, "Just take a seat over there, Clear. I've got your design ready." The purple tinted brunette pointed to a black tattoo chair. "If the tattooing hurts or anything, since your skin isn't exactly like mine, just tell me - alright?"

     "Okay." Clear hopped onto the table chair, practically vibrating. 

     Mizuki took this moment to fetch the carbon paper out of his desk, and he showed Clear the design he had picked. "You're 100% sure you want this, right?"

     "Yes!!" Clear beamed, clapping silently. 

     "Alright." -silence. 

     "Uh, Clear..."

     "Yes?"

     "You said... you wanted it on your upper left thigh, right? Your ass? You're going to have to pull down your pants and lay on your stomach if you want that."

     "Oh! Right!" Clear laughed nervously, he stood and unbuckled his belt. 

     "It's alright, don't be nervous. I never judge." Mizuki reassured with a light smile, he walked over to a sink and washed his hands before he slipped on a pair of gloves. 

     "R-right." Clear nodded. He was unzipping his pants now, but before he pulled them down he quickly took off his shoes and socks. Mizuki turned to Clear - the android was hesitant, and he could tell. 

     "Hey, Clear."

     "Yes?"

     "You don't have to take off your underwear all the way if you don't want to. It's not really necessary."

     "Oh, good." Clear visibly relaxed with a small sigh, he took off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets before he slipped out of his pants, and lay on the table chair. He crossed his arms under his chin, looking back at Mizuki. "I'm ready, Mizuki-san."

     "Ah, r-right." Mizuki had spaced out for a moment, Clear's masculine thighs and plump ass in his tight briefs had held his gaze longer than intended. Mizuki shook his head, and placed the carbon paper on a table before opening a new package of razors. Taking one and a spray bottle, he pulled down Clear's underwear to his knees. Clear squeaked, but didn't move. 

     Mizuki didn't really know if shaving was necessary, he didn't even know if the android had peach fuzz - but just in case, he shaved the patch of skin within a few minutes. Putting away the razor and spray bottle of water, he reached to grab a roll of paper towels. 

     Mizuki ripped off a few pieces and sprayed Clear's left ass cheek with green soap. Clear jumped, then giggled nervously. 

     "I-it's cold..." He whispered, embarrassed. Mizuki snickered, always the same reaction. "Ah, yeah, sorry - I forgot to warn you." After cleaning the area thoroughly, the tanned man took a clear deodorant stick and applied it to Clear's ass. As expected, Clear laughed. "That tickles!" he snorted. He quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed. Mizuki chuckled, putting the deodorant away. "It's to help the tattoo transfer, nothing to worry about."

     "Okay..." Clear bit his bottom lip, flustered. When Mizuki pasted the stencil, it was cool and felt weird. His skin prickled at the feeling, and he focused on the music to clear his mind. 

     After putting some pressure on the carbon paper, Mizuki slowly removed it - the outlines were good to go. Smiling at his progress, he tossed the paper onto the table and set up his tattoo gun. 

     "Alriiight, I'm going to start tattooing now. Tell me if anything hurts, yeah?"

     "Mhm!" Clear nodded, looking back at Mizuki and giving him a small thumbs up. 

     Mizuki gave a little wink in return and leaned over, one hand holding Clear's ass as the other held the tattoo gun, he looked back down. Clear's skin was... flawless. Well, as was expected from a man-made being, but Clear was convincingly human. It was always a slight surprise, knowing he wasn't. Mizuki concentrated as he slowly lined the first stroke, shifting in his seat getting comfortable - he was going to sit like this for a long time. 

     Four hours later. Clear hadn't asked him to stop once, not even for a break - Mizuki was kinda hoping for one, his arms were aching, but he continued anyways. Wiping his brow from non-existent sweat since the air conditioner was on at all times, he leaned back and popped his back. He rolled his shoulders, and finally put his tattoo gun away. With a long sigh, he looked down at his work, appreciating it. It really looked like two jellyfish were on Clear's ass, and Mizuki was proud. 

     "Ah, are you done, Mizuki-san?" Clear perked up, his lips red from being bitten continuously. 

     "Ye- oh, wow, was it _that_ painful?"

     "What?"

     "If it hurt so bad you had to bite back-"

     "Oh, no no no!" Clear suddenly blushed, shaking his head. "Not that! It didn't hurt that bad!" 

     "Okay, I'll take your word... oh, hold still, I gotta clean it up a bit."

     "Mm!" Clear nodded. 

     Mizuki stood and immediately stretched, lifting his arms above his head and reaching upward. He groaned as he took long steps to the counter, where he picked up a spray bottle of 50/50 green soap and water, as well as a few paper towels. 

     He sat back down on his chair next to Clear, and sprayed his ass lightly. Clear jumped again, almost bumping his butt into Mizuki's face. They both blushed, and Clear stuttered an apology. "Uwah, s-so sorry Mizuki-san, I was - it's so cold!" he blurted excuses. 

     "D-don't worry about it - it's fine." Mizuki shook it off, even if being so close to some choice ass was hard to resist smacking. He sprayed Clear's butt again and wiped the tattoo off with the paper towel, making sure it was clean and clear. He peeled off his gloves and threw them into the trash,  "Alright, just one more thing and we're done." Mizuki smiled like a doctor to a patient and grabbed a bottle of A+D ointment. Flipping up the cap, the squeezed some onto his palm and splayed it around a bit to warm it, then began to apply it onto the tattooed area. 

     As he rubbed Clear's soft ass with his bare hand, what was actually going on dawned on him and he could feel his face burn up in a snap. Quickly, he side glanced at Clear - only too see the tips of the android's ears burning a bright pink. Hastily he turned his gaze back to the t **ass** k at  **hand**. This was probably the most flustered he'd ever been in his life. 

     Once finished, he wiped off his hands and took a square of plastic wrap and laid it on top of the tattoo. After placing it perfectly, he taped it in place. 

     "Okay, we're done!" Mizuki put his hands on his hips, huffing proudly with a grand smile. Only, he quickly lost his breath as soon as he took it when his head smacked into the ground, and a heavy weight surrounded his hips. "??" He groaned, rubbing his head as his back throbbed in pain, having been smacked into the counter. He squinted up, eyes meeting feverish pastel pink ones. "Mizuki-san..." Clear breathed, leaning in. His thighs pressed closely around Mizuki's hips, his underwear discarded. The purple tinted brunette was in pain but - this situation was absolutely the opposite. 

     "C-Clear... what are you-" 

     "Please, Mizuki-san, let me touch you..." Clear wrapped his arms around Mizuki's neck, his short white button-up riding up his stomach. Mizuki's gaze flowed down and he gulped, Clear's dick was  _huge_  and erect. What was he going to do with it? He was aroused as it was, but when Clear began kissing his neck he knew he was in trouble. Here he was, sitting up against the counter on the floor of his tattoo parlor, with Clear practically throwing himself at him. Well, literally. What could he do but indulge? So, with one hand he smacked Clear's right ass cheek teasingly - to which the android gasped - and with the other he lifted the android's chin to face him, and he took those raw lips to his slightly chapped ones. 

     Clear sighed into the kiss, his arms coming down and lifting Mizuki's shirt off. They parted heatedly, and once Mizuki heard that soft clutter of his shirt catching on the faucet in the sink, he locked lips with Clear again. Said man hastily unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side. It was like he couldn't get enough of Mizuki's lips, his tongue entering his mouth and rubbing against the other's tongue greedily. His hands soon found their way to Mizuki's pants, where he unbuckled the belt and button, then unzipped them. Mizuki quickly pulled away, catching his breath. 

     "Clear, I- are you sure you want to-"

     "Yes! Please, Mizuki-san, let me thank you - like this." Clear pleaded, his hand now in Mizuki's boxers and pulling out his hard cock. Mizuki closed his eyes, groaning. He hadn't been touched in a long time - and honestly this was refreshing. He had to admit, he'd been sporting a little crush on the bot for some time - okay, so as soon as he walked into his hospital room. Anyways. 

     "O-okay, let's - what do you want? T-To do?" Mizuki couldn't even put his thoughts into words because they were bumping into each other. 

     "...I want to touch you, Mizuki-san. I want to hold your cock in my hand and jerk it off until you-"

     "O-okay, okay, got it!" Mizuki stuttered, flamingly embarrassed. 

     His face blew up a nice shade of red, and he nodded simply. He kissed Clear again, and the other kissed him back furiously, beginning to suck on his tongue as his hand wrapped around Mizuki's dick and began pumping it. Then, he took his own dick as well as Mizuki's, and held them together. The tanned man sighed, his hand gripping Clear's ass as the other wrapped around Clear's hand that was around them both. 

     He felt Clear shudder on top of him, and his heart skipped at least seven beats. He swore he could have flat-lined just then - he adjusted his hips, and with that, he led his and Clear's hand up and down their shafts, gripping together. He let out a shaky breath, and looked up to meet Clear's gaze. They immediately began kissing again, hard, tongue and teeth. 

     It was heated, Clear was all over Mizuki - licking the spit that ran down the side of their mouths and down the man's chin, even licking his neck. Mizuki stifled a laugh, honestly, it tickled - as much as it was arousing. Pre-cum leaked down their hands, and it only sped up their actions. Clear's hips bucked, and Mizuki let out a drawn out guttural moan. He sped up, his thumb pressing into the head of his dick. 

     "Ah-hh, fuck..." Mizuki sucked in a large breath through his teeth, he hadn't ejaculated in what felt like eternity - and he was glad he'd be doing it with Clear. And, just as he thought that, Clear had stroked their cocks in just the right way - and Mizuki came before he knew it. His hips stuttered forward, his voice quivering as his cum splattered onto their chests. Clear came seconds later, his cum covering his chest mostly. And a lot of cum it was, like he had an excessive amount.  
  
Mizuki panted, looking at Clear. "Whoa..."

     "What?" Clear asked, a brilliant smile forming on his lips. 

     "Oh, nothing - just, you came...  _a lot_..." Mizuki scratched the back of his neck smiling. 

     "Oh!" Clear stumbled back, embarrassed. He fell on his back, and he leaned on his elbows. "Uwahh... I'm so sorry Mizuki-san... I didn't even ask before I jumped you... and I ended up making a mess, too..." Clear pouted, but Mizuki didn't even think about it like that. Okay maybe once but that thought had faded quickly. 

     "Hey, hey, hey... don't beat yourself up over it, it was great." The purple tinted brunette took Clear's hand in his smiling gently and sat him up, then they stood up. Semen dripped down their chests off onto the floor, and the soft 'plpt' of it to the ground was enough to snap Mizuki out of his after glow. 

     "O-oh, we should - we should probably get cleaned up... fuck, I've got to mop this place up anyways." Mizuki looked around, then to the stairs. "I've got a shower on the second floor... if you'd care to accompany me, we can-"

     "Yes, I'd be glad to!" Clear jumped up and down again, and Mizuki snickered. Clear is so cute. 

           --

    After washing themselves up, and making out a little in the process, both Mizuki and Clear fell onto the bed. Mizuki laid on his back, relaxing on the pillow when Clear sighed dramatically and rolled into his arms. Smooth. Mizuki grinned, his mood had lifted incredibly in that past six hours. Wrapping an arm around Clear and pulling him close, Mizuki whispered, "So have you been planning on jumping me or was it just for the tattoo?" -he had a clue as to what the answer was. 

     "Oh, no, I've been... I, well... yes, I've been planning it..." Clear tensed in his arms, and his face was red. "Ever since I visited you in the hospital with Aoba-san, it was kind of... like love at first sight? I don't know." the android hurried to bury his face into Mizuki's tanned chest. Mizuki turned on his side and cuddled the taller man, kissing his shoulder. 

     "Hey, I'm not complaining. Look at me," Clear did, and to his surprise Mizuki kissed him sweetly. The android giggled and pulled away, meeting the shorter man's olive gaze.  
  
     "Thank you for servicing me."

     "It was truly my pleasure."


End file.
